


What the Rick?

by TangentAsilem



Series: Mini Rickfics [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentAsilem/pseuds/TangentAsilem
Summary: Prompt: "What the fuck is that thing?"





	What the Rick?

> "Relax," he answered around a burp, not bothering to look up from his work. "He's harmless. He eats green M&Ms."
> 
>   
>  "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked skeptically, glancing at the large jar of green candies on the desk. She turned back to the creature in front of her, raising an eyebrow at its indiscernible clicking and squealing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece I've ever written for Rick and Morty. I know it's really vague and short; the prompt is from a book I have, and the space to write was limited. This was more of a dabble piece to get started.


End file.
